Breaking Out of the Walls
by AnastaciaWalker
Summary: AU Sakura and Ino were born in a land that praises obedient and quiet women. One of these women has forced herself to fit this mold, the other refuses. When Sasuke, the leader of a country in great opposition to this practice selects his wife from among their ranks, how will they change, and will her change his mind? (SIDE NOTE: I know they are a little ooc at the beginning)


It was a hot balmy day as the sun beat down on the courtyard filled with the brightly colored tropical flowers and sweet smelling trees that grew in the center of the women's land. It was a sea of sickly sweet perfumes and thin cotton fabrics in jewel tones. The weather was miserable and no one was more miserable than myself. I was the eldest daughter of the High King by his true wife, who had passed during my delivery. Though all married women were his in addition to their husbands'. Fortunately, I was not the only child born by their union, for he never remarried, I was the only daughter out of five children, and I was said to look just like her. I can neither confirm or deny this as I have never seen her picture. Women are not permitted to paint and no man other than my father was allowed to see her.

Though her death had made him indulgent of my whims, and he had often bent the rules for me. I had learned to read a bit, paint, and play the hand harp, a very masculine instrument as any string instrument was. I attended lessons with my brothers. I would stand at the back of the room, covered in my veils, never speaking and listen.

All of this was over one harsh day, when my father passed during a hunting trip.

I do not know how he died, but my eldest brother became High King and my freedom was gone.

On the summer day I mentioned earlier, I was nestled away from the rest of the women, desperate to get a glimpse over the wall from the highest point of the tallest tree. I sat here most afternoons, contemplating the walls. They were at least ten feet tall and three feet thick of steel and brick. The side we could see was painted with colorful murals in an attempt to make our prison seem beautiful.

Ino interrupted my peace, unable to let me be. She was my brother, the High King's daughter and, since we were only a year apart, she was tasked with making a lady of me yet. So far, to no avail.

"Sakura!" she would call from the bottom of the tree as loud as a 'lady' dared, then she would make some remark about me ruining my dress and demand I come down.

It was hard to believe we were related.

I refused to leave my perch.

"But, Sakura, there is to be a ball tonight. You know I am not permitted to attend if you do not go! And it is said to be that foreign prince to be looking for a match. Oh, you know how how I have longed to marry a prince since I was a child. Please come down." She looked desperate, so I decided to torture her a moment longer. "I-if you come down, I promise I will leave you alone tomorrow and even allow you to miss sewing lessons."

"Fine, I'm coming," I sighed, this was barely a victory. Then with the grace of a gymnast, dismounted the tree, my long skirts fluttering on their way down.

She grabbed my arm and drug me to my room where, in fear I may try and slip off. Am, my elderly handmaid was waiting to dress me. Handmaids had at one time been poor girls from near by villages, but, when my brother came into power, he decided the outside influence would be unholy on pure Ladies, so they were those who no one would wed. I often made her job even more miserable, in retrospect, complaining the whole time. As punishment, Am often laced my stays extra tight, claiming it was to help me achieve the Libitinan figure. For the ceremony, she dressed me in a deep purple gown that clung to my full figure. My hair was done up in an elaborate fashion with dozens of jeweled hair sticks, combs, and pins, but for very little reason, as layers of gauzy veils the same color as my dress were draped over my head.

Then I walked into the ballroom, a large marble chamber joining the women's world with the men's. It was empty except for the line of women, ages 16 to 26 lining one of the walls in order of rank. I was the last to enter, as we entered in order of rank, those of lesser rank and younger age stood at the far end, coming in first. As the only daughter to the last High King, my spot was at the very head of the line, with Ino just behind me.

Then came the men.

There were three of them, my Brother, the High King, identical in appearance, if not personality, to my father with blond hair and green eyes, one of his sons, also identical to his father, and the black eyed, raven haired man who could only be the Prince this ceremony was for. One by one, they walked from the lowest ranking end of the line to me.

"This is Ino," my father said. "Every report I've read says she is the perfect lady Her sewing is beautiful, she is obedient and has a sweet voice. Yes, she would make a fine Queen."

I could see her smile through the veils.

"What of her?" he asked, approaching me.

"That is Sakura," he did not attempt to hide his dislike. "She is much more stubborn, but perhaps you like a challenge. Even so, she would not do well as a Queen. Queens are to be emblems of beauty and moral standing. Emeralda has none of those."

He smirked at some private joke before asking, "May I have a moment alone with the girls?"

"You would corrupt all of their innocence!" exclaimed the Prince appalled.

His father silenced him. "In lieu of the unusual circumstances, I will permit you two minutes, but mind their place."

Ino's eyes darted, nervously as all but he left the room. There was no longer an escort, yet the shadows they cast lingered in sight. He knelt before me, giving me the high ground, and spoke quietly, so the shadows would not hear.

"Hello, Sakura, my name is Sasuke. It sounds as though Libitina has not done you much good."

I dared to make eye contact, gazing at his with hesitation, and defiance. Challenging him, yet at the same time, frightened. I have heard of men like him. Men who enjoy finding defiant, strong willed, young women and beating the fight out of them, until they grovel and beg on their knees in submission.

Or die.

Whichever happens first.

Sometimes, even when they submit, they die.

"How would you like to leave? Libitina has stifled you, but I think you could blossom in Havanland."

Nervous energy coiled around my spine, charging up and down. Patiently, Sasuke waited for a reply, but, before I could, the men returned.

"Have you made your decision?" the High King demanded, grinning proudly at his daughter, through her layers of fabric.

I offered him a small nod then he said. "I have. I would like to take your sister, Sakura, to Havanland as my bride."

"Sakura? Truly? She is no Queen. I must ask you to reconsider."

"I will not. My mind is quite made up. I would hate to tell my army you refused my offer."

"Very well," he was shocked, exasperated and desperate. "Ino, you will accompany as her handmaid. Come. We have much paperwork to fill out for tomorrow."

The men strode from our world. Pale and shaking, I followed the others as we filed back into our gilded cage. Immediately, we were swarmed by the married women demanding to know what had happened. They were then directed to me.

"What does he look like?"

"Are you nervous to be going to such a savage land?"

"How soon are you to be married?"

"Are you going to wear your Mother's dress?"

My Mother's dress.

As a child, I would often dream of wearing the light garment the day I would wed. It was different than most Libitinan dresses. It had no corset, no large hoop skirt, only a lace covered bodice and layers of tulle skirt.

"It would be unthinkable for her to wear such an indecent garment as she weds a prince!" Ino chided the woman.

I would not stand here and be her plaything! I would not stand here and see the bitter look in her eyes, as if I would have chosen this fate!

"I'm going to retire for the night," I said curtly, before fleeing down the empty marble hall all but running to my quarters, my footsteps echoed as I ran faster than was lady like.

I hadn't realized Ino was behind me, until I went to shut the door. "How dare you!" she seethed, storming inside. "Father had meant him for me! How dare you insnare him with your wicked ways!"

"Insnare him? I do not wish to have him! Please, take him." I began tugging off every bit of wretched costuming, starting with those veils which clouded my vision and hid me from my own reflection.

"Why not me?!" her voice raised in volume. "Father promised he would love me! He promised me I would be a Queen! Now I am a servant, with nothing to hope for, but that he may see the light and set you aside for me."

"All we both have to hope for!"

Ino had a sudden spark enter her eye. "Yes, of course he will see the light! How could a man see the two of us next to each other and not eventually make the correct choice! Oh, Sakura, enjoy your wedding day with my future husband!" with that she frolicked from the room.

I stripped then climbed into bed in my plain cotton shift. The sheets surrounded me like the bud of a flower, giving my thoughts a chance to burst into bloom. I was leaving. I was leaving this prison. Leaving for…

Leaving for…

Leaving for?

For what?

Where was I going?

What was waiting for me outside those doors?

Freedom?

Another prison?

Thank you for reading please tell me what you think so far :)


End file.
